


We Won’t Leave You Richie

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: IT
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: Richie has never been much of a social person , So what happens when he comes home feeling emotionally and physically drained enough for him to break down?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kasbrak - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	We Won’t Leave You Richie

Richie rubbed his temples in annoyance , Everything was going down shitcreek today . Even though he had finished a lot of schoolwork everything else seemed to want to bite him in the ass .

Now , Richie has not now , Nor has he ever been much of a social person In fact that’s where most of his anxiety pinpointed at . A stranger had yelled at him when Richie had accidentally hit the guy , Even though he didn’t see the guy and there was plenty more room besides him on the sidewalk .

He nearly had a panic attack right then and there , he couldn’t wait to just get home to his boyfriends and settle in their warm embrace . But he had gotten a text from them , they weren’t home , they had gone to Ben and Beverly’s to catch up .

As close as the losers still were , they just didn’t have the time to spend together like they used to . They weren’t kids anymore , they were all in collage , almost adults .

So why did Richie feel like his emotions were actually physically hurting him? , he hadn’t really ever had a ‘Panic attack’ he’s probably come close one time or another .

But he can never recall actually having a full out attack , Richie muttered a curse under his breath throwing his leather bag to the ground carelessly . He looked around the small ass apartment witch was all they could afford at the time .

It wasn’t to bad , It had a bedroom and bathroom , So he supposed he shouldn’t complain to much . Though with three people It was a bit difficult , He sighed as he entered their bedroom peeling off his jacket tossing it onto the chair they never seemed to move .

He took a shaky breath sitting on the bed holding his hands to his face in attempt to calm himself down . It was a start but his heart was still racing , He took his phone out of his pocket deciding to text his boyfriends .

RichietheTrashmouth: Guys how long r u gonna take?

EddieSpaghetti: Complaining as always trashmouth 

BigBill: Eddie be nice 

EddieSpaghetti: I’m just telling the truth

BigBill: Anyways , not much longer is something wrong Richie?

Richie bit his lip , something felt wrong but he couldn’t Explain it It was hard for him to put anything into words without him fucking it up . He tried taking another breath as it became harder to breathe .

RichietheTrashmouth: I don’t know just miss you guys is all

BigBill: Well we’re leaving now , we should be back in 15 love you

Richie almost smiled at the text , ‘Wow , taking pity on you again’ a voice echoed . His mind kept replaying the scene of the guy running into him , mainly the feeling the bitter ugly feeling of anxiety .

His lungs felt like they were evaporating , and he felt his depression hit him like a bullet . Nothing was good about today , he felt like he was alone in a void of darkness where nobody could save him .

His chest stung , and he felt invisible eyes mocking him , judging him . “ stop..... “ he said barely over a whisper . Biting his lip , hard enough to draw blood . Trying to steady his breaths .

“ Stop....” he sniffed , he felt something wet rolling down his cheek And only then realized he was crying . ‘ God what a baby ‘ , “ Stop! “ He said louder then before .

“ STOP IT!! “ He screamed at pretty much nothing , he started full out sobbing “Please.. stop ... “ He was barely breathing at this point , And then it was black .

Bill laughed as Eddie crossed his arms angrily , “ I was not! “ “Y-y-you were t-to! “ . Eddie groaned , “ For the last time Bill! I was not getting a boner at that picture of Richie! “ Bill just let out another laugh as he pulled the gear shift into park .

Eddie huffed opening the car door and hoping out of the beat up truck , Bill does the same on the opposite side slamming the door . Bill was eager to see Richie since he and texted him .

Sure Richie texted them things like that all the time , but he would typically leave some shitty catch phrase when he did so . Like: ‘ Hey were are you? I gotta suck someone’s dick ‘ or:

‘ You know , it’s bad to leave me alone like this it’s chilly in here I could catch a cold ‘ ‘ So? ‘ ‘ I wouldn’t be able to have any sex! ‘ .

Sure that got annoying after a while , but that’s one of the many things bill loved about Richie . “ You okay bill? You’ve been standing there for like 30 seconds “ Eddie said .

“ Oh , I-I’m just kind O-Of W-worried about Ri-Richie “ Bill shrugged walking to their apartment complex . Eddie smiled “ I know , it’s not like him to send texts without ‘Dick’ or ‘Sex’ in the sentence “ Bill grinned at this .

When Eddie opened the door he peered through the crack to make sure Richie wasn’t walking around in only his boxers . He saw the cost was clear and pushed the door open but something was in front of it .

It wasn’t anything big it was just: “ Richies b-bag? “ Bill asked stepping inside picking up from the floor . Eddie gave him a shrug , but this wasn’t like Richie he may be a trashmouth but he wouldn’t throw his bag to the ground without a reason .

But the bag sent Bill into panic mode , He jogged to their bedroom and nearly threw the door the rest of the way open . “ Ri-Richie?” Bill called , when he received no response he really got worried .

Bill threw Richies bag into the bed , perking up at a gag . “ R-Richie? , Baby? “ Bill questioned darting back into the hallway to the bathroom door . He grabbed the doorknob only to find it locked .

He knocked pressing his ear against the door “ Richie! “ He asked , his heart was racing as scary thoughts filled his head . He heard deep short breaths and another gag .

“ Richie! O-Open-Open th-The door! P-please!... “ Bill cried stutter getting noticeably worse , knocking on the door again . Eddie was at his side in a heartbeat when he heard Bill start to yell , “ Shh , calm down Bill “ Eddie soothed rubbing his back .

The doorknob turned , door sliding open and a body hitting the floor “ R-Richie? “ Bill asked in a hushed voice . Once the door was open all the way , He almost cried at the sight of Richie almost sobbing over the toilet .

But a sense of relief washed over him , now that Richie was in his sight he kneeled down next to him . He pressed a kiss to his neck “ S’okay , L-let it-it al-all out “ Bill mumbled .

When bill turned his head to the doorway , Eddie was no longer in sight but he heard the sound of pill bottles being tossed around so he assumed he was in the kitchen .

“ Bi-Bill-bi- “ Richie cried as he leaned back down to the toilet bowl , “ I-It’s Al-alright baby “ Bill hummed pressing another kiss to his wrist . Richie groaned flushing the toilet before leaning against the tub .

“ B-Be-Better? “ Bill tilted his head trying to meet Richies eyes , Richie simply nodded turning his head away . “ I-I-‘m , I-I’m sorry . . . “ Richie croaked as tears began to roll down his cheeks again .

“ H-hey , hey there’s N-nothing to be s-sorry for baby “ Bill smiled grabbing Richies should gently pulling him so he leaned against him . Eddie walked into the bathroom a bottle of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other .

“ Take these “ Was all he said handing the items to Richie , Richie nodded slowly . He almost looked like he was a child being punished , He popped the pills into his mouth sipping the water and swallowing .

Richie shivered , “ I-I’m Sorry . . “ He whispered again “ Richie , W-What did I-I just say? “ Bill asked . Richie looked away again , “ Richie there’s nothing to be sorry for , but you better get you’re ass into bed before you get even sicker “ Eddie explained grabbing the cup and pill bottle and exiting the room .

Bill smiled down at Richie “ W-want me to c-carry you? “ He whispered in his ear Richie smiled sadly and nodded “ P-please...” . Bill stuck his arms under Richie’s back and underneath his knees hoisting the other male up .

Eddie was already in the bedroom pulling the covers down as well as Richies bag . Bill gently out Richies down into the sheets kissing his forehead , Richie smiled sadly .

Once bill existed the room to let Richie sleep Eddie pulled him aside his walking path kissing him passionately. Bill didn’t complain instead pulling Eddie closer gently gripping his hip .

Eddie pulled away with a pant “ Sorry , I wanted to kiss Richie but I didn’t want germs and - “ Bill just pulled him into another kiss . “ I-I know b-babe “ Bill whispered against his lips “ I-I’m worries a-about him too “ .

“ it’s just - Not like Richie even if he is sick he’s being awfully quite! “ Eddie explained throwing himself onto the couch . Bill nodded in agreement , Richie trudged into the room a frown still on his face .

“Um , guys...” Bill and Eddie looked up to their boyfriend with worried looks , “ Um... Sorry for throwing up but , m-my emotions were everywhere and - “ He took a breath . “ I just want to cuddle , “ He said but head shot up “ Please! “ He added quickly .

Bill and Eddie smiled at each other “ C’mere “ Eddie said arm extended , Richie happily walked over accepting their embrace . “ Oh my god , this is so much better then being alone “ Richie whispered .

Bill snorted “ I hope “ Eddie leaned against Richie and Bill hugged him tighter “ It’s okay Richie “ Eddie Murmured against Richies back drawing slow lines up and down with his hand .

“ We’re here , We’ll always be here “ Bill said sniffing Richie’s hair with a sigh , “ I love you Guys “ Richie said grabbing each of their hands and kissing them at the same time .

“ Love you too “ Eddie said , He did the same to each of their hands lazily . Bill grinned “ I love you guys too “ He said instead reaching over to peck Eddies lips , and then Richies .

Eddie grimaced “ You really kissed him after he Threw up?! “ Bill pecked his lips again “ Yup “ Richie gave him a pointed look “ You tryin’ to win extra points , Denbrough? “ He asked .

Bill smiled “ Maybe... “ Richie smirked “ Well , I have a way you can win some extra points - “ “ Beep Beep Richie “ Eddie and Bill said whilst closing their eyes .

Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all . . .


End file.
